fireball_studios_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter (Super Baxter)
is a Fireball Studios video game character and icon who stars in the ''Super Baxter'' series as the main Protagonist. He and his younger brother Gunther are Fireball Studios's most renowned characters; his games have gained worldwide attention. This and other key factors has led him to become the defining video game character and Fireball Studios's mascot. He was originally created by Baxter Ewers in 2007 and didn't debut on the web till late 2010. Baxter's most famous technique that revolves around him is his Pyrokinetic abilities having Fire Manipulation being able to shoot Fireballs and attack using Fire. Baxter has appeared in a variety of things like Video Games, Anime and an Upcoming Comic coming out. Appearance Baxter is a Sider. He wears his trademark Red Shirt, Blue Pants and Brown Shoes. History and story Beginnings Baxter was introduced as an character for the TV show Ed, Edd'n Eddy (which later became a seperate character under the name Bishamon), until he had a full redesign in 2010 as a Human with Blonde Hair and wore glasses and was pretty obese. After a while Baxter was drawn differently now being more skinner and abit muscular and the glasses have dissapeared as he became a inspiration to Mario. Video Games (2015 - Present) It was confirmed that Fireball Studios has started creating video games and Baxter was the first to be in the Video Game Industry for them starting in a game called Super Baxter 1 in 2016, and then spawning a sequel in 2017 in Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection. Character History Before coming to Siderville Birth Baxter was born in the Chamber of Birth as just a Fetus after his mother Fliarz had held him, just like the other war children for a long time as Baxter had been fully developed in her womb. After a few days of gaining his trademark fire powers, he opened his eyes for the first time as it had succeeded into his body. Life Baxter's life seemed to be going so well with his family as he was taught on his training about his fire abilities, turns out that it was revealed to baxter that he is one of the war children born/adopted by Benson. During his training, Baxter had learned how to control his fire and thus succeeded into controllng it. And at the age of 11, Baxter was sent to Siderville and had traveled on foot for 2 days without tiring himself out. Siderville Baxter's first mission was at a bank where he sees a robbery gang called Green Gang and he went on his first mission to himself to stop the Green Gang and rescue his brother Gunther as it turns out that Benson had secretly hid Gunther from Baxter as he had challenged Baxter to know of his family secrets. Baxter made his first rescue as the residents of Siderville had take upon him seeing him as Siderville's next hero. In order for it to happen, Baxter signed up for a Tournament to determine who would be the next hero of Siderville. Baxter wins the tournament farely while learning very new techniques he uses for Fire and is declared Siderville's next hero, recieving himself money, food and a home to live in. This would take the notice of Siderville's Princess, Denise as she saw him as her type of guy to look upon on. While recieving his home, Baxter and Gunther lived together, until another war children popped up to spot the boys who reveals herself as Rose, the youngest sister of the two. She tells him that the reason why Baxter was sent to Siderville was because of his willpower and pure heart. One day, Princess Denise is captured by Mahroe and Baxter is sent out to go save her, along with his brother Gunther who at the time has a job in Siderville Police Department. Super Baxter 1 Nothing much is known in Super Baxter 1 as it was just starting the video games of Super Baxter, but the backstory was that Princess Denise was kidnapped by Mahroe and Baxter had to go out and save her along defeating various bosses like the Pharoh Kurtle and Galaxy Bully. He eventually drops into Mahroe's Castle and saves Princess Denise along with his brother Gunther who tagged along with him. Suddenly, the castle starts to self destruct and the brothers while holding princess denise make a run for it escaping the castle just in time and returning to siderville unharmed. Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection After 6 Months later without Mahroe, Baxter is invited to a Dance Party at Princess Denise's Castle, which she tells him to come inside the castle with her. Turns out, it's revealed she wanted him to come was because of Mahroe's return, in which Baxter agrees to go out to protect Siderville and the world from him. He sets out defeating new enemies like Jack-O-Master and Tall Girl. He snaps Beach Kurtle and Waxter out of Mahroe's Control due to the fact his good pure of heart nature had let them to be allies. During this time, Chester was adopted by Gunther for the family as it turns out that Chester was part of the D.O.G. Agency and they watch as Baxter is out defeating various bad guys that stand in his way. Baxter eventually steps up to Mahroe in which he has a new appearance stunning yellow eyes and the two engage. After a while, Baxter is stabbed by Mahroe's Death Trident and tossed into a wall. Somehow, Baxter survives and is not killed, but Baxter is weaken by the Trident due to his wounds from the stab. Mahroe then rushes forward in attempting to kill Baxter, but then steps in his father Benson; Mahroe's former arch-nemesis as he instead takes the blow. This would then unlock Baxter's hidden power of anger, he transformed into the war children's hidden form, the Super X1. Baxter avenges his father by defeating Mahroe yet again and escapes the castle. Mahroe wasn't finished with him yet, but suddenly he passes out thus presumed dead. While escaping, Baxter took the body of his father and putted it into a grave and he, Gunther and Denise all dress in black the next day walking to it, Baxter says that he was one of the best teachers he's ever had. Turns out on Mahroe's Death, it was revealed that King Spider and his Spider Minions were the ones who poisoned and killed him with a venomous bite, and thus Super Baxter 3 begins from here. Super Baxter 3: JC This Event takes place about a year later after Mahroe's death and Siderville was at thought to be at peace once again. One Year later, Baxter is called in by Princess Denise stating a new villain has appeared and is infact one of the most powerful villains to ever face. Baxter first comes across a DNA clone named Nicholai as he was joined by Automation 16, Automation 17 and Automation 18 as they attempt to take him out, Baxter quickly transforms into Super X1 and fights them on his own. After successfully defeating Nicholai and the automations. He is soon strucked in the gut knocking him unconcious from Sir JC. Gaining Psych Form Baxter awakens on Qloll Clay Island where he comes across the Qloll Clay Tribe and their king Bishamon as Bishamon introduces himself out along with the queen Whist. Bishamon and Baxter then talk with each other as Baxter comes across a question as he didn't know the Psych Form which originated 1000 years ago on another sider named Yamanu who harvested the Psych Form to take out another villain 1000 years ago. This was believed to happen as after the battle to gain the form from Bishamon. Baxter had to drink the Red Holder in order to obtain such godly like power. Baxter drinks it then powers up to feel the power within a god. Later that day, both Baxter and his brother Gunther save Amber and Jazz from an ambush attack committed by Backstar and Alunther as the four team up and go to Mahroe's Castle in order to find out where Sir JC resides at. After defeating King Spider, Baxter informs Amber and Jazz that they aren't strong enough to take them down as advises them to not go with them, Amber and Jazz nod listening as the two siders go in as Amber has all the support within her power to help Baxter. Baxter senses an oncoming attack behind him and turns around to Fire Punch Alexia who happens to use the power to harnes Smoke. Baxter explains when there is smoke, they pinch back as he says to Alexia. Without transforming into their Super X1 forms, both Baxter and Gunther decided to fight Alexia on their own. After defeating Alexia, the two brothers advance to where Sir JC is as it was revealed that Sir JC created a gigantic shadow ball that will hit Siderville and the Planet. Both of the brothers go after and transform into their Super X1 form and rush out forward to battle JC. Baxter and Gunther both are on the ground hurt as Sir JC laughs and tells them that they can never beat him and he's playing god. This makes Baxter smirk at JC saying that it's his first time slaying a god as for the first time ever, Baxter transforms into his Psych Form and Gunther transforms into his Segiyo Form by taking his amulet off. After when JC is defeated, Baxter uses the Fire Containment Wave on JC sucking him in and creating a nuke explosion, in which upon returning to Siderville. Baxter is covered in smoke and is incredibly weak at the moment as Gunther returns with him as the two strike their peace pose at the crowd meaning that Siderville and the planet was once again saved. Princess Denise finally walks over to Baxter as the two officially come to talk to together. Denise slowly and shyly asks Baxter if she could kiss him. Baxter replies that he's been waiting to make out with her. The two then finally puckered up and kissed each other making the Baxter and Denise romance officially canon. Super Baxter 4: Forthcoming Outside Appearances Baxter, along with his brother Gunther appears in the game as playable skins in Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch. Cameos Mentions *Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax: Accelerator, one of the support characters has a palette swap of Baxter. *Real Life: There's a Cake titled 4.14.17 indicating Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection's release in the opening. *The Astonishment Of Nikoru Kagamucho: Kurisutina Tsubuki, one of the characters from the series happened to played Super Baxter 3 JC in Chapter 2 of the Nikoru Kagamucho Light Novel. The Novel can be read here on Wattpad.com https://www.wattpad.com/story/167752871-the-astonishment-of-nikoru-kagamucho-arc-1. In Other Media Baxter is appearing in an Upcoming Comic by Shin Dark Boy Comics and Fireball Studios Comics with Super Baxter Issue 1. Relationships with Other Characters Tatsu Gunther Baxter and Gunther are brothers. Gunther will sometimes join Baxter on his adventures showing their brotherly bond. As much as Gunther adores and looks up to Baxter, Gunther sometimes feels jealous towards him. Rose Teal Princess Denise Baxter saved Denise in the first game and his reward is a kiss and a party. Baxter cares about Denise and will do anything for her. Denise is Baxter's romantic interest. Amber Melissa Lexi Chester Waxter Waxter is Baxter's friend and rival. They tend to go on and off on each other, although Waxter was under control of Mahroe and being created by him, he has changed and has a neutral aliance. The rivalry still continues today. Wagunther Baxter doesn't know much about Wagunther, but the relationship will do something in Super Baxter 3: JC. Mahroe Mahroe is Baxter's arch-enemy. He spends most of his time trying to take over Siderville and the Universe many times, but he has been stopped many times. Mahroe always attempts to kill all Siders and let all the Kurtles rise up. Bishamon Bishamon is Baxter's Student learning everything from him. Melanie Raksha Nicolas KiKi Shiro Gisela Jazz Trivia *According to Fireball Studios, Baxter's Birthday is June 22nd. *Baxter has always had the same outfit since 2007. Quotes Gallery :Baxter/gallery External Links * Baxter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Major Fireball Studios Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters